With the spread of the Internet and the like, consolidation and scale expansion of computer systems in companies have been being promoted. Therefore, an apparatus and operation management method for efficiently constructing and operating the computer systems whose scale is being expanded is important. A computer system is constituted from a computer for processing information, a storage apparatus for storing programs and data used by the computer, a connecting device for establishing connections between the computer and the computer, between the computer and the storage apparatus, and also with an external network, and the connection (network).
Regarding this computer system including a computer, a storage apparatus, and a connecting device, there is a known technique relating to electric power saving in operation by setting support by means of cooperation between a plurality of apparatuses and realization of consistency in settings by having a management computer control each of the computer, the storage apparatus, and the connecting device as described in Patent Literature 1.